


“Whipped”

by andwecanhaveforever



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: 1970s, Brian is whipped, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andwecanhaveforever/pseuds/andwecanhaveforever
Summary: Roger often has days and nights in which he needed affection and though Brian loves him he can be terribly needy.





	“Whipped”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first maylor one shot however I am working on some more Queen related stores. Enjoy, and leave your opinions!

[Brians POV]  
1:32  
The first time it happened was at 1:32. A frustrated breath hit my bare chest as the boy between my arms shuffled to face away from me, shaking me from my light slumber. Wordlessly I rolled over attempting to free myself only to be pulled back and for Roger to intertwine our hands. I huffed out, in frustration, making the hairs on the back of Roger’s neck stand on end and his shoulder length locks flutter. In response he continued to push his back closer against my bare chest and snuggled his face into the pillow. I smiled fondly ignoring my initial annoyance before pressing a kiss to the crown of his head and falling back to sleep.

2:56  
I groaned softly feeling my arm was tingling under the weight of Roger laying on it. I had known, since the beginning of our relationship and even before, that Roger was very handsy. While we aren’t very open with our relationship in public, anyone that saw us behind closed doors could automatically see we were together. Roger usually liked to be sat on my lap or holding hands when lounging around the house, but in bed he loved to know I was there and to be held. That’s why I was currently fighting between continuing laying in this position that was resulting in my arm falling asleep or pushing him away. Sighing I chose the latter. I began to slowly retreat my arm chuckling softly and Roger’s incoherent mumbles of protest. I just about managed to free my arm and return to laying when Roger’s gravely voice broke the silence.

“Bri” he whines dragging out the ‘i’  
I hummed tiredly in response as I felt him turn to face me.  
“Bri” Roger repeated and punctuated it with a poke to the chest.  
“Yes Rog” I exhaled  
When no immediate response came I peered open my eyes to be met with a pair of blue ones peering back at me. His lips formed into a pout and he began making grabby hands at me, resembling a toddler. Upon realising what he was hinting at my fondness faded to mild annoyance.  
“Roggie, cmon it’s-” my eyes flicked to the clock.  
“-it’s five to three, just sleep” I pleaded, only to receive a high pitched whine.  
“I would do if you just cuddled me” he replied in a pitiful tone and even in the dim light of our room I could make out the soft pout that danced across his lips. A hint of sympathy flashed through my mind before my mind was brought back to my dead arm.  
“We can cuddle all day tomorrow, but right now let’s just sleep” i said as I swiftly turned my back to Roger to avoid caving on my decision at the sight of his pleading face. Assuming for once he had admitted defeat I closed my eyes when I felt the bed shift and Roger’s arms envelope around me. As unusual as it was for him to be holding me I allowed it assuming it would be the only way I would get any sleep tonight. His soft hair fell against my back and I returned to sleep hoping not to be re-awoken. Oh was I wrong...

4:27  
Soft fingers pranced the plain of my chest and stomach shaking me once again from my slumber due to the tickling sensation. I spun around to face the culprit an annoyed expression evident on my face, contrasting to his mischievous eyes.  
“And the reason for you waking me again Mr Taylor would be?” I drawled my voice laced in sarcasm and annoyance.  
“Well it’s not nearly as fun to be the big spoon” he complained trying his best to sound sweet even though I could sense his disobedience.  
“Well it’s not fun being woken up every few minutes” I snapped back causing Roger turn his back to me.  
“Well sorry Bri but it would be nice to know you care about me” he replied trying to gain sympathy even curling in on himself for dramatic effect. But me being the love sick fool I pandered to his childlike behaviour.

“Baby, I love you of course I do”  
“Show it then, if you really loved me you would hold me” he challenged playfully. While he was acting tough and demanding I was very aware how endearing his actions were. Under it all he had always been rather discreet about his emotions and currently the way he was to ask for a cuddle was through acting like a brat. Knowing his adorable insensitive I caved. 

Carefully I outstretched my arm, grumbling in defeat, and pulled him close into my grip until we were firmly pushed together and once we were he let out a satisfied sigh. He snuggled close to my chest, let out a kitten like yawn and pressed a gentle kiss to my neck only to revive one to his own forehead, showing my anger had subsided. I could never really stay angry at him which caused many jokes within the band about how I’m “whipped” however wouldn’t anyone be if the person they were dating was as sweet as Roger Taylor? No wonder he got his own way so often I thought to myself as I drifted back into an easy sleep for the fourth time that night.

6:21  
The next time I woke that night was to Roger shifting wildly in his sleep. At first I assumed it was a nightmare but I then discovered he was simply agitated and was attempting to sit up. I leaned backwards laying on my back hoping he would soon calm down. However quite the opposite happened. He sat back in his heals and crawled the small space towards me, and settled on my chest and stomach. He head fell onto my left shoulder, his hand gripping the right and his legs hooked over my waist very much like a koala. One look at his angelic face was enough to deter me from even attempting to move so I settled to being squashed under his weight aiming for him to finally settle, however for me it was going to be difficult.

8:12  
When morning rolled around I was awoken by the soft roar of voices coming from the kitchen. I carefully stepped out of bed, running my hand through my tousled curls, and moped to the door only stopping to throw on a t-shirt and to catch a glimpse of my tired appearance in the mirror.

I followed the voices which led me to the kitchen of our shared flat with our band mates. I arrived at the door way being spotted by Freddie first who brought everyone’s attention to me.  
“Oh darling, you really do look dreadful” he exclaimed ushering me to a seat at the dining table  
“Cheers Fred” I muttered sarcastically taking my seat at the table thankfully.

“Roger keep you up all night Bri?” John questioned sending an over exaggerated wink my way from where he sat opposite me at the table.

“Yes” I drawled out followed by a yawn. “Though not in the way you guys are thinking” 

“Roger would you stop giving this poor boy a hard time” Freddie said through laughter. As Freddie finished his remark two soft hands, belonging to Roger, settled on my shoulders rubbing them in circular motions. 

“I really am sorry Bri” Roger tried.  
“No you’re not” grumpily I replied  
“No I’m not” he answered honestly gaining laughs from the rest of the band.  
I shrugged my shoulders in an attempt to remove his hands and show my annoyance, though as usual he wasn’t having. Instead his hands crawled across my chest and he moved to sit on my lap. He began peppering small kisses across my face, down my neck and to my collar bones.  
“Briiiiii” he tried only to revive no response from me  
“Bri Bri” he repeated voice getting progressively whiner. I still only hung my head the tiredness consuming me.  
So instead he took to whispering in my ear.  
“I’m sorry” came a small voice, “I actually am this time, I just like to know you’re there I guess” he said trailing off at the end.

At this point I cracked once again. My hands that had previously been aimlessly hanging at my sides came up to caress his back.  
“I’m always here” I reminded him.  
The blonde broke out into a giggle.

“C’mon let me apologise properly” he whispered kissing me gently before he began to stand and pull me, by my hand, towards the doorway. Sighing fondly I followed, he really was too adorable to stay mad at. 

“He’s so whipped” snickered Freddie as we left the rooms and yes, I guess I am.


End file.
